villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Gojirob
Welcome Hi, welcome to Villains Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Bullies (Elfen Lied) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Balthus Dire (Talk) 14:22, August 28, 2012 Methos Mistake Stop! What are you doin'? There aren't anymore different villains named "Methos" or "James Horton". I've checked & no results has ever found. You don't have to rename the pages, ok? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 19:00, February 13, 2013 (UTC) No, I'm afraid not. It's best I'll do it because I have a good eye for such things like. I'm a perfectionist; it's what I do. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 19:40, February 13, 2013 (UTC) I just already finished the whole article, bud. Just finishing the article earlier. All that it needed was an infobox with a villain's own complete profile, a gallery with photos, a trivia section, & a section of quotes (sayings & catchphrases). Things like that. & don't worry, it was no problem at all. You're alright. ;-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:55, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Oh yeah, I forgot to tell ya that I added The Hunters from the Highlander TV series earlier. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 20:10, February 15, 2013 (UTC) National Institute on Human Evolution Is this new page "National Institute on Human Evolution" is a place or an organization? Somebody better put some categories to describe that page immediately. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:10, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Okay - I placed Evil Hideout on it - but are there any other location categories? Gojirob (talk) 19:03, April 3, 2013 (UTC) That's good. Nope. Only "Evil Realms" and "Hell-Dimensions", but the "Evil Hideout" will do just perfectly fine. I've also put the main picture of that same institute that also has an original name of its own so that'll save ya the trouble to do it today. You're welcome. ;-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 03:10, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. Its ironic, though. I deliberately named the article by its in-series name because I thought this Wiki's policies aimed at uniqueness. In fact, each time I've done an EL article here, I've tried not to cut and paste my work from the EL Wiki. I was even looking for a different pic, though that one is like as not the best. Which leads to a question : I've had the impression that, say, if this were an 'All My Children' wiki, the article I wrote on Kendall Hart would be packed with all kinds of neat fannish details, whereas being a general Villains one, such articles should focus on highlights. Is that about right?Gojirob (talk) 07:53, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Standardized Opener? A matter of fact, you're right, there should be for God's sakes. Because to some ignorant & brainless so-called users like Khing (especially Khing no thanks to him or her or whatever the hell the dumb freak's gender is), this wiki has suffered enough damage & abuse already. You & I are in perfect agreement, this is Don't cha judge me! 01:55, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! Finally somebody who gets the big picture! Even though I don't follow Gurren Lagann or Akibaranger''or the ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer TV show, but I'm glad we're in perfect agreement. Spread the word to every user out there as you can, my friend. & thank you for your understanding. I appreciate it. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:30, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Sounds like a hell of a plan but you might wanna discuss this first with the admins (such as good ol' Bathus Dire). Right now, I'm busy & I gotta leave the library tonight by 10pm but I'll be back on my Internet & see you when I get home, if I'm still awake after tonight. I gotta run. Keep up the good fight, Gojirob. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:00, May 17, 2013 (UTC) No problem, bro. ;-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 03:40, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Kendall Hart Summary Hey! I wanted to thank you for so much for creating the Kendall Hart page! While it was beautifully emotive, I had to rework it due to plot inaccuraces and timeline issues. I tried to organize it month by month to clarify the timeline. For my sources, I used my SMG All My Children episodes on DVD (I have all of her episodes but detailed 1993 the most as it is basically is her origin story) and several existing summaries on the internet. I detailed it maybe too much and don't want to offend you by reworking your work. I tried to keep some of your language intact. I'd be happy to talk :) Carriemarie (talk) 10:48, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I did enjoy it and I loved that you highlighted Kendall's complexity and the complexity existing in her relationship with Erica! I hope that I kept that still intact - thank-you so, so much for creating the article! I also have screencaps from the some of the episodes - would you suggest I add those in the future? Carriemarie (talk) 14:24, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Thank-you so much for sharing that with me! It was really clever and an intriguing way to merge the Buffy/AMC worlds with the mutal SMG characters! I think the only real inaccuracies are timeline issues and Kendall's age (her original birth date of 1976/77 later SORAS'd to 1970 vs. 1966). While Erica did send Kendall home in December 1993, she did it after spending most of 1993 bending over backwards trying to be her mother; and Kendall's trip with Bianca took place in February 1994, when she flew to Seattle and convinced a willing Bianca to return to Pine Valley with her. Regardless, it was beautifully emotive and totally appropriate for the Buffy world and creatively explained away the change of actresses in the role! If you wanted to discuss it more, I'd be happy to do so over email!! :) Carriemarie (talk) 04:36, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Heroes Wiki I got a message from Queen Misery on the Heroes Wiki (also known as Protagonist Wikia), sayin' she's now takin' it over since the wiki's owner Mini-Me has left it like completely defenseless & in neglect & she needs help from all of us to commence what we now called the "Category Purge" by gettin' rid of every pi$$-poor redundant category on the Heroes Wiki just like we did here on the Villains Wiki. We also gotta reach out to every user to chip in & help out there. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:30, June 23, 2013 (UTC)